Ascension Storm
by Seshikago
Summary: What if Harry was subjected to the worst fate possible in the DOM?Watching everyone die.What if he defeated Voldemort and partially Ascended and absorbed all the knowledge of the Alterran/Ancient Race?The Universe will never be the same again.HxR-Friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Department of Mysteries 1995

Harry and had managed to escape from the Death Eaters after being forced to watch the execution of his friends at the hands of Lucius Malfoy in retribution for destroying prophecy after listening to it out of their hearing range in order to keep it from Voldemort. His world had shattered as he helplessly watched murders. Harry Potter has never been a violent person, keeping himself restrained at all times but at that moment his anger sky rocketed and he snapped.

Harry's magic erupted around him and he willed his magic to increase further and further until his body transformed partially into pure energy. Harry, deciding that it was enough sent out his energy/magic willing it to wipe the Death Eaters out of existance. Hs energy detected a link to another being on each of them and harry realized that it was their dark marks linking them to Voldemort. Using those links he sent his destuctive power through it and into Voldemort killing him in the process making him appear in the room searching blindly for the source. Harry then sent his power out to every Death Eater through their links with Voldemort killing them as well, before he left, willing himself to go somewhere faraway and safe from everyone and everything.

Harry's mind was subconsiously linking with a nearby device in the department of mysteries that the unspeakable had no idea what it was. The device was an Alterran Repository of Knowledge containing all the knowledge of the Alterran race from when they returned to Earth millenia ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Asuras-Pegasus Galaxy-Asuran Central Command City-Ship, Infirmary

Harry came back to conciousness after two weeks of being in a catatonic state being cared for by a team of four Asurans to see three figures standing beside his bed. It took him a moment but his memory finally kicked in on what happened, and his eyes widened and he shot upwards in alarm.

Harry wearily watched the two figures near him and quickly and subtley took in his surroundings and situation in a cautious move. It quicky became obvious to him that wherever it was he was at that it was extremely advanced, beyond anything that Earth had. That was his first clue that he wasn't on earth anymore, that second was the sight of the massive city-scape he glimpsed out one of the room's windows. The thing that really urked him though, was that he was in an obvious infirmary if the medical beds around him were any indication. He _hated_ being in an infirmary due to being in them so many times for outrageous amounts of time when he felt fine for what medical professionals called, _observational periods_.

Once his shock wore off he reviewed what he last remembered, which was his destruction of Voldemort and his followers after seeing his friends' murders and he felt a wave of saddness hit him before he realized that they probably wouldn't want him to mourn them to much and that they would be happy that he'd succeeded in doing the one thing that everybody strove for. The destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort A.K.A Thomas Marvolo Riddle and all of his followers avenging their deaths in the process.

Over the next several hours that unknowingly past for him, the Asurans waited patiently for him to acknowlege them, harry was able to let his friends and loved ones go in relief and end his mourning. Once done with that, he'd gone over everything that had happened to his body in the end of the fight, and glanced at his body to see that his body had returned to normal, but that those abilities were still there for him to call for at any time. Secondly, he finally acknowledged the buzzing feeling in the back of his mind, and a well of knowledge washed over him, finidhing assimilation of itself fully to his mind instantly.

Over the span of several moments harry felt as his mind was suddenly given access to all the knowledge of the Alterran/Ancient race. The knowledge itself was catagorized into different subjects, history, theory, technology, science of all kinds, medical knowledge, philosopy, among countless others in order for it to be more easilly accessed. According to what the his knowledge said, the Repository of Knowledge that he'd accessed had been the last one to be made and was therefore the most updated and advanced of them all. This was why it had the extra features, its auto-sort feature in particular which allowed the information to be in an ordered fashion in his mind already instead of having to be sorted out by himself which could take years to accomplishe.

His mind finally registered the figures in front of him as Asurans from the record of all the Alterrans to have ever lived, which these two took the forms of. The thing was the originals were dead which gave it away because all Asurans took the forms of dead and past Alterrans out of simplicity on their creation. He immediately became weary because he also knew of the history between the Asurans and Alterrans was not good at all due to their trying to destroy the Asurans when they got out of control after the Alterrans programmed the human-formed nanites to destroy the Wraith in a too agressive manner. The Asurans were forced to destroy human worlds in order to best accomplishe their directive to the Alterran's horror. Though the directive was eventually deactivated by the Wraith the Pegasus Galaxies greatest enemy, a race of essentially space vampires that fed upon humans accross the galaxy relentlessly, the Asurans forever developed a grudge against the Alterrans for doing that to them. Sadly, the very core of the asurans' collective base-code contained a directive to never be able to harm an Alterran. This, however only made them dispise the Alterran even more, especially when they failed in their attempt to erradicate the Asurans. The asurans had obviously rebuilt over that last ten thousand years and acheived the same level of advancement as the Alterrans in many ways but not all of them.

Harry finally withdrew fromhis mind, and after careful consideration that the Asurans probably knew what he was by now, said politely, "Hi, i'm Harry Potter. nice to meet you." The two figures in front of him looked directly at him and replied, "I am Oberoth, and this is an associate of mine, Niam. We would like to know why you, an _Alterran,_ are here on Asuras."

Harry sighed in relief at the lack of open hostility but confusion that came from Oberoth and Niam, and explained how he'd gotten here and what had happened. Their faces eventually relaxed when he revealed that he had no idea he was Alterran untill he'd encountered the Repository, no doubt they could literally tell he wasn't lying with their sensors. He was surprised when Niam had looked excited when he'd mentioned his transformation into a partially ascended form and asked him if he could tell him about it at a later time which harry agreed to.

* * *

Oberoth and Niam had originally thought that they would despise the Alterran but it quickly became obvious that he was innocent and angry at what his ancestors had done to them which made them decide to give him a chance.

* * *

So it was that harry was granted the chance to stay and live with the Asurans. Over the first two years he gained friends and taught many of what he knew of Ascension, the evolving from a physical form into pure energy into another plane of existence. Harry gained points with Asurans when he showed his open digust of his ancetors actions. Harry, over this period of time, was able to convince Oberoth of something that would cause extreme changes for the future. The Asuran High Council which Lead the Asurans had recently decided to go and seek out every place with Alterran technology in the Pegasus Galaxy besides Asuras and destroy it in order to erase all trace of their existence.

When harry had learned of this, he had had a different opinion. He had convince oberoth that it would be better to seek out and take control of them instead of destroying them. This was therefore how the Asurans made the decision to send out groups of Asurans to every world and space station and ship in the galaxy to take control of every Alterran city, lab complex, vessel, and piece of technology out there, and discretely repair them in many cases along with replacing their power modules(ZPMs) which had become depleted over the last ten millenia.

Along with these acts, they had to rebuild many sections and towers in several cities along with unburying all but three which were on top of rock platform created for the city-ships to land on. It became clear that the City-ship were abandoned because they didn't have the time to fly them back to Lantia, where the Alterran Capital City was located in time for the evacuation back to Earth. The Wraith for some reason left them all alone, probably because the couldn't use the technology due to genetic lock on all Alterran technology enabling it to only be used by Alterrans or those of Alterran descent.

In the end, Asuras gained 15 new city-ships from across the galaxy, 4 shipyards hidden from the Wraith, hundreds of defence satelites, dozens of outposts, labs, and ships that were landed in various outposts. The main glory though, was the biggest thing. One of the groups sent out, discovered a world with 6 space stations orbiting it containg the bodies of over 30 million Alterran infants in suspended animation in order to be protected from the war with the Wraith. Unlike stasis which you aged during slowly, they were truly frozen un-aging.

Due to the fact that they were merely infants and also innocent, the Asurans chose to revive them and raise them with Asurans couples on Asuras after retrieving the stations and bringing them back to Asuras. The other big thing was the discovery of Atlantis still existing much to the Asurans' surprise, and traveling to it by ship and replacing its power modules before populating it with Asurans and infant Alterrans that ranged from ages of one year, to eight years.

Atlantis thus became the newest city-ship under Alterran and Asuran control and due to it being at the bottomg of the ocean it was hidden from, and unreachable by, the Wraith. Due to this and it becoming one of the main spots where the Asurans and Alterrans could relax and live free from discovery from the Wraith the Asurans decided to relocate 5 of their city-ships to Lantia's ocean floor along with Atlantis. They didn't bother naming them, because the city-ships never had names, only Atlantis because of it being the capital. the cities were referred to using the name of the planet they were on otherwise.

* * *

It had been two years since harry and the Asurans had finished their year long project, and during that time, a now twenty year old harry had been slowly convincing his fellow Asurans of an idea he'd had. His idea was for the Asurans to contruct physical bodies that also had nanites in them that they could control to do all their abilities still while being in a living Alterran body that he taught the ones who did, how to partially ascend like he did on a whim.

It took another three years but harry finally did it, every Asuran had learned of his idea, and chose to do it, and with their nanites contantly repairing their bodies, they could live forever and most importantly, they could have children together. This was how the Alterran and Asuran races merged and became Alterran once more and it was followed by much celebration and happiness from the now truly living beings. They were all able to use the same energy/magic that harry was because it was part of the genetic code of an Alterran, and didn't require focuses due to their partially ascended states. They merely had to will their energy to do something and it would.

The new Alterrans had given harry supreme commander statis after a surprise election, and harry was elevated to the position of supreme commander of the Alterran Fleet of over seventy five warships and 300 cruisers. It was harry's newest responsibility to go to war with the Wraith, and re-establish contact with the other three races from the Great Races Alliance in the Pegasus Galaxy. Harry planned to make contact with the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings, in a months time by issuing a call for the first collective meeting of the four Great Races of the Great Races Alliance in over 5 million years..............


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Lantia-Pegasus Galaxy-Alterran Capital City-ship Atlantis-Ocean Floor-City Main Control Room-City Commander's Office Off The Control Room

It was time.

After 3 months of preperation, the fleet was finally ready to be launched into the first set of strategic strikes against the Wraith. Harry looked up and saw his second-in-command Lersis standing across from him in front of his desk. She had a patient look on her face as she waited for his order.

"Signal the fleet and battlegroups. They are to begin their attacks," Harry ordered. Lersis bowed her head, saying, "yes, commander," as she turned and walked from his office and into the Control Room. She walked over to the communications officers and directed one of the two to connect her to the lead warships in the coordiated assault that was scheduled to take place in nearly sixty places across the galaxy.

At the a nod from the two officers Lersis looked up at the holographic screen projected in front of their console that held the images of the individual fleet commanders on the bridges of their ships and declared, "you may begin your assaults commanders." The commanders bowed their heads and said, "yes ma'am," as one before their images blinked out and they ordered their battlegroups to begin their attcks on the nearly sixty dormant Wraith Hive-Ships and Cruisers across the pegasus galaxy.

* * *

For all he knew, Sateda had fallen. He hoped desperately that it wasn't true, and fought constantly to survive against the Wraith that hunted him like a dog. He was what was known as a runner.

A runner was a human that was captured by the Wraith and implanted with a sub-space tracking beacon before being relaeased to be hunted by Wraith for sport and most often, training exercises. His name was Ronon Dex, and he had been taken from his world Sateda when it was attacked by the Wraith. He was part of the planets' special forces corps. who specialized in hand-to-hand fighting, weapons use, tracking, hiding, and most especially, killing Wraith.

There was a twitch in his peripheral vision, and Ronon ducked. A Wraith stun blast shot past his head a milisecond later, and he was forced to flee from the group a dozen or so Wraith that were following him. The Wraith had been tracking him from planet to planet for weeks now before they'd finally cornered him on a world where they had a hive and two cruisers landed in hibernation. The only good thing about his forced travels had been when he'd come across several planets that were known to posess the ruins of Ancestral technology to hear from the locals of people coming and taking it all and repairing them all before flying the ruined cities away.

The locals said that they were Ancestors that had returned and were reclaiming what was rightfully theirs. They said that they'd finally left a couple years ago, but they'd taken the ruins with them. Ronon had to admit that he hoped with all hit might that what they'd said was true. The return of the Ancestors and all their power was honestly his only hope at this point in time.

He suddenly was forced to dodge, as a Wraith commander leapt out at him with a rather grotesque looking knife in his hand swiping at him. Ronon quickly pulled his sword out and blocked the swing before cutting the Wraith's head off smoothly.

He looked up at a noise, only to be hit from behind by a second Wraith. He stumbled and fell to the ground and his head fell back and he saw the sky which rapidly started to churn with clouds. he knew what this was. It was the sign that a ship was rapidly descending into the atmosphere!

He was surprised when the Wraith behind him cried out in alarm before releasing him and fleeing. Ronon could only lay there bleeding from his stab wound from the Wraith, staring at the sky as a sight that he never imagined he'd ever see graced his eyes. He'd never seen one, nobody had in ten millenia infact but he'd seen drawings and paintings of them before and what he was seeing he was sure was an Ancestral Warship rapidly descending from orbit into the atmosphere.

He watched as the ship was flanked by two smaller ships that must have been cruisers. They slowed to a stop over what he knew to be the grounded hive ship and cruisers on the planet before firing out hundreds of swarming golden lights that swarmed the Wraith vessels and tore right through them tearing them apart before retreating back into the ships. Moments later the two cruisers rose back into the sky before the Warship released a small ship the size of a dart in the shape of a cylinder with two engine pods on either side that headed his way. Ronon could only wait as the ship got closer and closer before near him as he began to lose conciousness. As his vision started to fade, he felt two sets of hands pick him up and carry him into the ship as a third figure calmly stated, "he needs medical attention immediately! He's starting to bleed out." A moment later his vision faded into blackness and he lost conciousness completely due to his injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Lantia-Pegasus Galaxy-Alterran Capital City-ship Atlantis-Ocean Floor-Central Tower Infirmary-Private Ward

Harry had heard of what one of the battle groups had found and the moment they'd gotten back he'd monitored the situation involving the human male that had been rescued from one of the Wraith Hive Planets that they'd attacked in the mass assault.

From what the medical staff could tell, there had been a Wraith sub-space tracking beacon imbedded into the human's back near the spine. Harry was disgusted. He knew from records of the war ten thousand years ago that the device was only used on what the Wraith called _Runners_ which were humans captured to be hunted as sport and training for the Wraith.

From the markings on the human's body they were able to determine the culture he originated from in a rough guess. The tattoos were from a planet in the database known as Sateda, one of the worlds that had only recently been wiped out by the Wraith. Before they Harry or any of the other Alterrans could do anything. In fact they only found out after they returned from the meeting of the Great Races Alliance two months ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry had decided to hold the meeting of the Great Races Alliance in the gap between the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies on one of the reclaimed hidden relay and surveillance Space Stations. In fact they'd chosen the Hub station in particular. The hub controlled all the other stations and of the several hundred across the expanse, was the only one with a constant guard of 5 Warships and twenty cruisers to protect the station from any and all threats._

_Harry was the unofficial leader of the Alterran race due to being thsir founder and savior. He didn't _actually_ lead them, but they _did_ follow his advice and looked to him as the representative of the Alterran race. This was how he was able to make the decision to fly one of the converted city-ships turned warship to the station as his transport with an escort of three warships and 12 cruisers instead of using the stargate that the station had on board. All the Great Races took ships in fact. The Furlings arrived first, clad in gray cloaks that hid their appearances as was tradition amongst their kind, aboard one of their intergalactic warships. Then the Nox on board one of their diplomatic vessels, always the pacifists. Third came the Asgard who were the most stunned of all when they recieved the intergalactic sub-space message issuing the call for the first meeting of the Great Races Alliance in _five million years_. Last, came the Alterrans, leaders of the Alliance in what shocked them all, a legendary Alterran City-Ship with its escorts._

_The meeting on board the station lasted several weeks as they realligned themselves together in order to resurface to the rest of the universe. To show the universe the might and power and glory of the Four Great Races of the Great Races Alliance. The most powerful force to ever grace the stars......._

_-Flashback End-_

Harry shook his head, returning to his thoughts to the present as as he watched, the Satedan male started to awaken from his medically induced coma that he was put in during the healing process in order to protect the mind from the harmful effects that the healing energy sometimes had on consious humans that were exposed to it in continuous amounts.

He quickly moved to the man's bedside as his eyes opened and after a moment the man croaked out through a clearly dry throat, "where am I?"

**Author's Note: Okay, just to clear something up. The GRA of the Nox, Asgard, Furlings, and the Ancients/Alterrans **_**was**_** in place **_**before**_** the Alterrans fled the plague to Pegasus in Atlantis. In fact as an example, in the SGA episode **_**The Lost Tribe**_** the Asgard clearly said that they had **_**followed**_** the Alterrans to the Pegasus Galaxy and used the war as a distraction from the Alterrans and the Wraith in order to experiment on humans in order to further their cloning problems. This clearly shows that they are or **_**were**_** allies with the Alterrans **_**before**_** they left the milky way galaxy or else they wouldn't have needed to hide from them, or even known about them at all! Hah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Lantia-Pegasus Galaxy-Alterran Capital City-ship Atlantis-Ocean Floor-Central Tower Infirmary-Private Ward

Harry quickly signaled one of the medical personel before moving over to the Satedan's side and helping him sit up slowly while saying, "it's good to see your finally awake. " The human merely looked around groggily before repeating himself, "where am I?"

Harry backed up as one of the nurses rushed in and started scanning the Satedan male with various instruments and discrete usage of her abilities and said, "my name is Harry and my people found you on a hive planet during one of our attacks and brought you here for healing. We removed the sub-space locater beacon in your back once we found it."

The man looked at harry in shock before breathing out, "i'm free? I'm finally free?" Harry nodded his head in confirmation and the Satedan's eyes glistened before he sagged against the bed he was lying in and said, "my name is Ronon Dex, of Sateda. Thank you." The man then proceded lose consciousness.

Harry quickly glanced at the attending nurse and opened his mouth to ask if his losing consciousness was caused by Ronon's injuries only for the nurse to finish up her scans and examination of Ronon and answer his question unasked, "there's no need to worry, he's merely resting, recuperating from the exhaustion as a result of his previous, and no doubt harsh, life style. He has merely lost consciousness due to the combined strain on his body and the obvious shock of your news, Supreme Commander. The patient is recovering just fine now, there is no need to worry yourself sir."

Harry nodded in understanding with a small amount of relief before saying, "please inform me when he reawakens. I shall be in the war command center for the time being overseeing the mission prgress reports." Harry grimaced in distaste at the coming 'paper work' that wasn't really paper work due to his PADD (Personal Access Data Display) that he used to read and send files and reports on. Nevertheless, paper work in concept alone was never fun and considering the seriousness of the situation Harry's upcoming work was dreaded in its amount alone not to mention mind numbingly boring content.

The nurse, a middle aged lady named cilara, (pronounced Si-lara) grinned slightly in sympathy as she nodded, acknowledging the request/order, before stepping away to resume what she was doing beforehand. Harry nodded slightly in goodbye saying, "always a pleasure Cilara," getting a, "always Supreme Commander Potter," in return to which his eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance causing Cilara to chuckle softly as Harry left grumbling about long-winded titles.

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals! Sorry about the long gap in between the updates. I know that a lot of you are most likely pissed off at me but I was busy! So... here's the next chapter. My next one _should_ be posted in the next two months because summer is coming up! I hope you enjoyed this next installment in _Ascension Storm_. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Lantia-Pegasus Galaxy-Alterran Capital City-ship Atlantis-Ocean Floor-Central Tower-War Room Command Center

As he walked slowly the distance towards his office, Harry found himself swept up in his thoughts. He was coming down from an adrenaline high that the came from the initial attack. He knew that there was always the risk that the Wraith would have a surprise waiting for them, that could have nasty consequences, but he also knew that what they were doing was something that needed to be done. They were finally taking responsibility for a horrible mistake that their species had made all those years ago when they allowed the Wraith to evolve.

The moment Harry stepped in to the Command Center, he barked oout a calm, but authoritative, "Status report," before turning toward the communications station's current attendant, one of the young males from the Space Stations, who just turned nineteen years old, named Morrin. Morrin snapped to attention and quickly, but smoothly replied, "battle groups 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8 have all reported that their missions have gone off without a hitch. Zero casualties, zero fatalities Sir." Harry nodded, and stated, "good, good. Very well, as soon as the rest of the 18 battle groups report in their mission completions, have them immediately return. I have feeling that the Wraith Hierarchy is not going to be happy. We need to anticipate that they will gather all of their remaining forces, and make a move on Lantia.

"Yes sir," Morrin replied, immediately comiling Harry's orders into a encrypted subspace message, before sending it along the Alterran Battle Net, which was the Galaxy wide communications network that linked all Alterran military, and government locations to the Alterran central data core, and communications system, allowing for instant updates, communicationos, and reports from anywhere in the galaxy.

"I'll be in my office if you have need of me," Harry stated, before walkingover to his office door, and opening it with a thought before entering, and sinking into his extremely comfy chair. With a sigh, he turned towards his desk, and was dismayed at the number of data pads stacked, awaiting his perusal, and approval or denial. 'Time to get to work' he thought in resignation.

A/N: Here's a little bit of the next chapter. I'm not finished withit yet,a nd it's taking me forever to get it right. I've rewritten it like 20 times now, but this is the best I've got so far. I should have the rest of the 1500 word chapter out soon. And I'm really sorry for the long wait people. I've just had to really stop and figure out where I really want this story to go in the long term. I'm also changing my writing style so it's not so rushed, like the first several chapters. I'm actually adding a _story_ to now. Lol R & R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I in no way own harry potter or Stargate. I'm not making any profit off of this either it's merely story that anybody is free to read.

Planet Lantia-Pegasus Galaxy-Alterran Capital City-ship Atlantis-Ocean Floor-Central Tower

It had been several hours since the Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet had retreated to his inner office to work on 'paperwork' which was a confusing concept to Morrin because as he often stated to his superior, "there is no paper involved," which for some reason always served to amuse him. In the first two hours after his CO had left, Morrin had already compiled his report on the success of each battle group, along with the minimal losses where they seldom occurred.

Once finished, he had sent his report out into the city's command network, where the network's controlling AI would examine the report, attach all sensor readings files from the battle groups they originated from, before sending off copies to the Archive of knowledge, the High Council, and the Supreme Commander himself. Afterwards he worked on cataloguing the various civil reports that had taken place in the City since he had checked the file last, before noticing a notice from the infirmary for the Supreme Commander that their patient would be under for another 2 days due to their subject's need to recover properly. He quickly relayed that information to the Supreme Commander's data terminal in his office, before his attention was drawn towards a beeping sound that he found came from the long-range communications terminal next to him. Turning towards it, he laid him palm on the log in interface panel, allowing it to scan and recognize his signature, before unlocking, and allowing him to see the message that had just been sent intergalactically. As he read the message's sender his eyes widened in surprise, before he quickly marked it 'urgent priority', before sending it to the Supreme Commander.

Harry looked up from his work, in reviewing the reports from the Battle groups, upon hearing aa 'Urgent Priority' alert. Opening the communication, his eyes widened, and he sat up straight as he saw what they message contained.

It was a message requesting assistance from the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. The Alterran's were aware that the Asgard had been at war with a mechanical race similar to the original Asurans but from what they had seen, the Asgard had the situation well in hand. Apparently the situation had clearly changed, ass the Asgard planet Othalla in the Galaxy of Ida, had just sent out an intergalactic distress call essentially crying out for help from the other three races in the Great Races Alliance. Simultaneously it appeared that Supreme Commander Thor's interim Flag ship the Beliskner, had been taken over by the things, which had then partially accessed his ships database, enough to gain information that Earth was the Home world of the most advanced race in the universe, which was quite frankly, eons old, and outdated. As such that ship had been hijacked and flown from the battle over Othalla, to the Milky Way, or Avalon, on a direct course for Earth. Harry quickly sent out an emergency alert, activating the city's military comm. System and announcing, "All military personnel, report to battle stations, this is the Supreme Commander Speaking, I repeat, all military personnel report to battle stations."

Striding out of his office, he moved towards the Command Center Transporter, and selected the transporter station nearest to the gateship bay. Moments later he stepped out into the bay, and his 12 honor guards fell into formation around him as he stepped up to his designated gateship. He nodded to the already seated pilot, and sat down in the co-pilot seat as the small shuttle took off out of the bay, and journeyed over Atlantis, headed towards the nearest warship in the conglomeration of Alterran City-ships. Of the original city-ships a total of 3 of them had been converted into mobile Fortress City-ships, with modifications made to the power generation centers in each one due to the increased power requirements of so many new alterations. In total instead of a mere three Potentias(ZPM's), there were now a total of 6, three to power all militaristic sytems, and three to power the fortress's primary systems such as the Stardrive, the Intergalactic-hyperdrive, and the Shield.

As they landed after receiving clearance to do so, Harry immediately stepped out of the shuttle, followed by his guards and into the nearest Transporter, headed to the Command Center. As he exited into the Command Center, he strode over to the City's caretaker, Admiral of the 2nd Fleet, Larosta,(female) who straightened at the sight of him.

As she stood at attention, Larosta barked out, "Supreme Commander on Deck!" Immediately, the Command Center Staff sttod at attention, till Harry tersely replied, "As you were," before nodding towards Larosta, before saying, "Admiral Larosta, prepare the 2nd Fleet for departure, you have new mission. The Asgard have issued a call for assistance. As this time, the Replicators are Attacking the Asard Home World of Othalla, and are steadily making their way through the Asgard Planetary Defense Grid. I am sending your Fleet to take care of the situation. Good luck."

After her eyes had widened at hearing the news about the Asgard, Larosta nodded, before she began barking out orders to ready the Fleet, and to raise the shield in order to ready the city for launch. Finished, Harry returned to his shuttle and left the War-Fortress _Unrelenting_ for Atlantis, where he was dreading the 'paperwork' this was going to involve.

After returning to the Atlantis Comand Center issueing an order to have a Single Warship and three cruisers sent out towards the Milky Way Galaxy, in order to rescue Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Harry received a summons for a meeting of the High Council.

As he stepped out of the Transporter Station nearest to the Council Chambers Harry quickly strode through the rapidly rotating doors of the Council Chambers where he found the other members of the High Council. As he nodded to the various faces in greeting, he sat down in his designated seat as Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet.

Plantet Earth- Milky Way Galaxy-StarGate Command-Debarkation Room

As O'neill was making his way through his speech about his 2nd in Command, the now _Major_ Sammantha Carter, when he was enveloped in a white light, and vanished to reappear on board what was clearly an Asgard ship. As he looked around, a voice he recognized spoke up behind him. "O'neill, I have transported you aboard my vessel in orbit of your world because I am in need of your help. My vessel has been compromised by the greatest enemy of the Asgard Race. My vessel's Long-Range Communications systems were compromised, therefore I have no way of knowing if my distress call was received. In the event that is was not, I have transported you aboard my vessel in order to obtain any assistance you may render. I have destroyed the outgoing transportation ability, and damaged the sub-light engines of this vessel in order to delay their arrival upon your world. If they reach your world, I regret to inform you that they will consume all that exists upon your world, in their relentless quest to replicate. In the event that my call goes unanswered, I require your assistance in achieving the destruction of my vessel to prevent them from reaching your world." Colonel Jack O'neill was a lot of things, but a fool was not one of them. So he nodded, and quickly followed Thor's directions towards a side room where he found Thor in a medical bed, barely conscious.

Milky Way Galaxy-Warship _Reckoning_-Bridge

Captain Reggus glanced around his vessel's Bridge, as he watched them work. He was slightly nervous, as he was on the first journey that his race has made to the Avalon or as the local inhabitants called it, Milky Way, Galaxy, headed towards the former Capital of the Alterran race, Terra, or as they called it, Earth. He wondered how it had changed since his race had left it so many years ago.

As he was thinking, the Helms officer glanced up at him and reported, "Captain, we are approaching the designated co-ordinates. We have detected a single vessel in high orbit of Terra." Captain Reggus nodded, and ordered, " Prepare to drop out of hyperspace," as he activated the ships Comm. Systems with a thought, and announcing, "All hands prepare for battle. Boarding Team one, prepare to board the Asgard Vessel. Your target for extraction is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. Arm yourselves with Disruptors, but in case they don't work, make sure you take your standard gear as well. Reggus out." As the reckoning dropped out of Hyperspace, the captured Asgard ship immediately opened fire upon detecting its advanced nature, but its weapons were almost innefectual on the Alterran Shields.

A/N: I know, I know it's a clifff hanger, but look at it this way, at least i'm writing again right? lol Please review! Thanks


End file.
